


Unplanned love

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a male prostitute who took the liberty of choosing his clients suddenly realizes he wishes for a particular client of his to return more often?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned love

He opened his eyes and glanced at the man hovering on top of him; a sad look appeared on his face as the other one kept thrusting inside him like an animal.  
“Ooooooh! Jin-kun!” the said man groaned deeply as he was nearing his climax “You’re so… tight….as if…you’re….a virgin!” he let out between pants for air before he unloaded all of his semen inside his inviting hole.  
Jin looked and saw the man’s face twist in some weird way, the pleasure invading his whole body. He was sick of that view. Dozens of different people slipped inside him, be it old men reeking with alcohol or lonely bishies that only wanted a release. So he was nowhere near a virgin… Not for a long time.  
The said man fell limp over him and in the next couple of seconds, he fell asleep. Jin struggled to push him off his body and after a few tries he succeeded. Making his way to the bathroom, he turned his head to the said form lying on the bed, face down, naked, and shook his head in disapproval. He hated those kinds of guys the most: the married type that needed the touch of a ‘professional’ to fulfill their every wish.  
He took a shower and returned to the room. He once again looked at the said man with a strange mixture of feelings he couldn’t quite comprehend. He was never this angry and disgusted as he was tonight. He got dressed, thinking he needed to stop this before he would start to puke right in the middle of the business.  
He searched for the man’s wallet and took the amount he needed, then he put it back. “Thanks.” He let out for himself, as the sleeping form didn’t even stir and made his way out of the room and out of the hotel. All this time he was thinking about what happened tonight. It never happened to him, in those 2 years he kept doing his ‘job’. He thought that as long as he could keep his eyes closed, it wouldn’t matter which one is fucking him and he will get to feel the pleasure somehow. But it didn’t work that way.  
And he found out tonight when he was about to punch his client. He couldn’t continue like that. He stopped right before he got inside the car and lit up a cigarette. He really needed one to help him calm himself down and he needed time to think about what he was going to do.  
A few minutes later, he came up with a strange but somehow good solution. He was going to continue with his ‘job’, but from now on he would choose his clients. Only bishies and serious men will get to taste some of his lovejuice. It was for the best. He put the cigarette out and stepped into his car.  
~~~  
“Tadaima!” he let out as he stepped through the door, even though he knew perfectly well he would not receive any answer. Jin strolled to the kitchen and dropped a bag full of groceries onto the counter. He sighed tiredly before he made his way to the couch. When he was about to plop unto the soft furniture and turn the tv on, he heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but proceeded to open the door.  
“Hello, there. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” the man standing in the doorframe let out, glancing inside the familiar apartment.  
“No, you’re not. Come on in.” Jin opened the door widely and waited for the other one to come in before he closed it. “You know the way.” Jin let out, in a tired tone, especially after his full day.  
“Yes, I know. But I would prefer it if you led the way and make me feel like home.” The man slipped out of his shoes and waited for Jin to take the lead “After all, it’s me who’s paying 50.000¥”  
“Of course. This way, please.” Jin dragged his tired body and guided the man through the apartment, and inside the bedroom “Would you also like me to call you ‘master’?” he asked in a mocking tone, eyeing the man in front of him.  
“No, there’s no need for that.” The man approached Jin and dug one of his hands into those brown locks. “I already told you before that Tatsuya’s fine.” He pulled Jin’s head closer to his, so close that their lips almost touched.  
“As you wish, Tatsuya.” Jin let out as he came closer to the said man and his lips touched Tatsuya’s.  
It was a short, ghostly kiss but both of them could feel it as if it was a long passionate one.  
“So what would you like me to do for you tonight, Tatsuya?” Jin asked in a sexy voice, knowing perfectly well that his words would go straight into Tatsuya’s pants, as the older man once told him that he had the most erotic voice he’s ever heard.  
“Just be a good boy and let me lead you. I promise you’ll also have a great time.” Tatsuya let out in a cocky voice before he pushed Jin onto the big king size bed.  
“Ok…” was the only thing Jin let out before a pair of plump lips descended over his, locking them into a passionate but still kind of gentle kiss.  
Tatsuya hovered on top of him as his hand trailed smooth lines over Jin’s clothed chest, making him almost hate the t-shirt for being in the way, not letting him feel the miraculous touch of the older one’s fingers. He never got so worked up before as he did when his client was that man. He was definitely an ikemen, but unlike the others he was also gentle and his ministrations made Jin wish the other clients were as caring as Tatsuya.  
He parted his lips for the older one’s tongue to slip inside and twirl around his in what soon became a tongue wrestle. Maybe he was crazy, he thought, but the man’s every move seemed made for his own pleasure, as the lust and desire kept growing inside him every time the man paid him a visit. He opened his eyes just so that he could watch those brown orbs so close to his, but this time, Tatsuya’s eyes were closed.  
He widened his eyes in shock, as this was the first time the man did so. As he once told Jin, he believed those closed-eyes kisses were destined for lovers and lovers only. He waited for a few seconds, still eyeing the man on top of him, to see if he closed his eyes only for a short while. But the man kissed him fiercely, eyes still shut, while one of his hands slipped under Jin’s t-shirt, making him moan at the sudden contact.  
“You like that, Jin-kun?” the man teased, breaking the kiss and leaving Jin with his mouth opened, still searching for the other one’s playful tongue.  
“M…mmm” he managed to utter while he was desperately searching for Tatsuya’s mouth, as the said man’s hands pulled the t-shirt further up, his hands roaming over the younger one’s abdomen, and further up, until he found Jin’s darkened nipples.  
Their lips met again and this time Jin felt the need in the other one’s kiss, as his hands struggled to remove the t-shirt that was in their way. Seeing he couldn’t do them both - kissing the life out of Jin and getting rid of the annoying object -, in one swift motion he ripped the said garment, exposing the younger one’s upper body.  
Jin couldn’t say anything as the older man pinned his hands to the sides, while his mouth found one of his nipples. He bit on it, making Jin wriggle underneath him and hiss in pain, then twirled his tongue around it, which sent jolts of electricity down his spine. He continued to do so as small moans of pleasure left Jin’s mouth, going straight to Tatsuya's pants. He found himself hard after such a short time. He released the grip on Jin’s wrists and wiped his mouth while looking at the form underneath him.  
“Such a beautiful sight.” He let out before he placed a soft kiss on Jin’s plumped lips, now reddened by the earlier passionate and needy kiss.  
He slid one of his hands into Jin’s locks and gently pulled his head back, until his neck was totally exposed to Tatsuya’s hungry eyes and mouth, which landed on the soft skin in the next second. Jin let out a groan as the older one’s hand made its way to the rim of his pants, skillfully unbuttoning them and pulling them down a bit.  
“Where are the chains, Jin-kun?” he asked, stopping his ministrations and proceeding in removing his own shirt and pants. Jin just pointed to the nightstand, and when the other one leaned closer to get those items, he rubbed gently his aching member, knowing that Tatsuya would tease him before he could make him feel good, so now was his chance to touch himself a bit. He couldn’t suppress a moan and the other one took his hand and cuffed it to the long chain that Jin owned.  
He took Jin’s other hand and, after passing the other end of the chain between one of the bed’s bars, he cuffed it as well, so that the younger one’s movements were limited. He could move his hands, but he couldn’t reach his face or somewhere above him without hurting his other hand. As he finished tying the younger one up, Tatsuya smiled sheepishly, as he could now have Jin just the way he liked it: tied up and obedient.  
He removed Jin’s pants and threw them away over his head and, caressing his thighs, he bent down and pressed his lips onto the alluring belly-button, before he went south, until he reached with his mouth the rim of the briefs. He used his teeth to grab the rim and pulled the garment down a bit. Jin lifted his hips up, helping Tatsuya as he inwardly cursed this habit of his to tease him before the actual fun began. The older one‘s chin rubbing against his member, even through those damn briefs, was enough to make him go insane, now that he was desperately in need of that friction.  
Tatsuya took his time removing the briefs as Jin tried to keep his poker face to conceal his impatience. He placed himself between Jin’s widely opened legs and caressed the younger one’s thighs, going upwards, until he reached the now hardened balls. With a smirk on his face, he cupped Jin’s balls not-so-gently, in the same time his lips landing on the tip of the other one’s shaft.  
A series of loud groans escaped the younger one’s lips, partly from the pleasure and partly from the sudden pain. Inside him there was a battle going on: he wanted Tatsuya’s touch, he wanted to feel his soft plump and alluring lips surrounding his manhood, but in the same time he wanted the guy to stop teasing him and get straight down to business. All his clients seemed to come prepared and loaded when they needed his ‘services’, so Jin wasn’t used to this little thing called foreplay. But slowly, he came to enjoy every single little game Tatsuya came up with, and he often wondered what did the guy have in mind for next time.  
Jin threw his head back, closing his eyes at the wonderful feeling of the older one’s tongue licking the tip of his now rock hard member, while his hands kept fondling his balls. On the other hand, Tatsuya was watching Jin’s every reaction, as his still clothed member was begging for some attention. He took the whole shaft into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down while still looking at Jin, who was now panting hard and doing his best to suppress any kind of sounds that may come out of his mouth.  
“Just let it all out, Jin-kun. You know I like to hear you scream.” He said teasingly, as he stopped his ministrations and removed the last piece of clothing he was wearing. He took a small bottle from the nearby nightstand and for a few seconds he hovered over the other one, who was now wailing about the loss of that warmth.  
Tatsuya leaned forward and placed a few kisses on Jin’s lips and, descending to the collarbones, he pressed a little bit, knowing that particular area of the other one’s body was oversensitive. He let out a smug chuckle as the younger one shrieked and tried to pull his head away. But Jin couldn’t reach him, as the chain prevented him from doing so, the metal carving into his skin if he pulled roughly. Instead, he slid one of his hands in the reddish locks of hair, as much as the chain permitted him to do so.  
The man on top of him watched him curiously, then he trailed a line with his tongue from Jin’s collarbones to his neck, chin and going up until he reached his lips. Jin dug his fingers deeper into the other one’s locks, pulling him closer when Tatsuya ghostly kissed him a couple of times. He wanted the older one’s touch more than anything, and not even his cuffed hands could prevent him for getting it.  
A tongue wrestle began, the older one tasting Jin’s lovejuice as if it was for the last time, while with his lower half he pressed onto Jin’s, their already rock hard members deliciously rubbing against each other, making the two men let out some muffled moans into the kiss. Tatsuya teasingly rocked his hips, practically dry-humping the younger one, as the latter was moaning shamelessly beneath him, the grip on his hair tightening for a couple of seconds.  
Tatsuya pulled himself from the tight grip and descended until he reached Jin’s nipples again, planting rushed small kisses along the way. He bit on the dark nub, making sure it would harden again, as this was the way he liked to tease Jin. He was also eager to slip inside the younger one, but if the foreplay was longer, he could rest assured the younger one would not be hurt. Jin once again threw his head back, groaning uncontrollably when the older one’s free hand slipped between their bodies and gently caressed his manhood.  
“I…” he stuttered, between heavy pants “…want you.” He finished, while Tatsuya kept sucking his nipple, as if he didn’t hear him.  
He bit the dark nub one last time, before he descended and placed himself in the same position, between Jin’s spread legs, which he pulled up, so that they were bent, exposing the small puckered hole. Tatsuya leaned forward and took Jin’s whole shaft into his mouth, the plump lips reaching the base, making the younger one whimper as the sensation was overwhelming. The man bobbed his head up and down his shaft while he opened the small bottle he was still holding in one of his hands. He poured some generous amount of liquid onto his fingers and, without interrupting his ministrations, he brought his hand to the younger one’s entrance, slipping one of the fingers inside.  
Even though he knew Jin was a prostitute and he suspected lots if not all of his clients must be rough on him and fuck him dry, Tatsuya couldn’t do it, not even the first time, as he thought this was the true form of cruelty, not a couple of chains or the way he teased the younger one.  
Jin moaned, this time no different from any other time. The man was so gentle with him that he didn’t experience any kind of pain, except from the occasional cuffing. But that was different, and Jin knew it. He found himself looking down at the man, who was eyeing him from under those reddish locks, carefully watching his every motion, from the rise of his chest when he breathed, to his every emotion he displayed on that beautiful round face. The man seemed to swallow every one of his moans, as he thrust his finger in and out faster each time Jin let out another one, all this time his mouth working on Jin’s shaft.  
Tatsuya inserted the second finger and began a scissoring motion, which Jin felt in the most arousing and mind-blowing way. His member was now leaking with precum, and the man stopped bobbing his head just so that he could lick clean and suck the remains of the pearly liquid. The moaning form beneath him was trying to say something, but only muffled words came out. He took the cue, knowing the younger one’s body pretty well by now and, pulling the fingers out, he buried himself in the tight hole up to the hilt.  
Jin groaned deeply as the man chose the perfect angle, from the first thrust hitting his magic spot. With eyes closed, he desperately searched for the man’s lips, which came in contact with his own as soon as Tatsuya got a little used to the velvety walls surrounding his shaft. He began thrusting slowly and gradually increasing the pace, as he ravished Jin’s lips, who was still moaning into the kiss.  
Tatsuya broke the kiss, taking his time to look down on the younger one’s flushed face, both of them heavily panting, without interrupting his thrusts. As the man pumped deeply inside him, Jin held the man’s gaze, looking through half-lidded and full with desire eyes at the ecstatic expression Tatsuya wore. That kind of view made him even hornier, even though he never thought it was possible. He tried to bring one of his hands to cup the man’s face and pull him in, but the cuffs prevented him; instead, Tatsuya leaned over and locked their lips into a passionate kiss.  
Their moans filled the room, as both of them were nearing their orgasms. Tatsuya slipped one of his hands between their bodies and began stroking the younger one’s aching member, earning another loud and long moan. He matched the strokes with the pace of his thrusts until the younger one came with a load groan, spurting all of his semen between their bodies and on Tatsuya’s hand.  
Searching for his own release, Tatsuya rocked his hips, pumping now inside the younger one in a frantic pace. Those velvety walls tightening around his aching shaft brought him on the edge, but what really sent him off was the other one’s flushed face and parted lips. He came hard, with a whimper, unloading everything he had into that familiar and so alluring hole. He plopped on top of a still panting Jin, without slipping out, waiting for both of them to come down from their highs.  
A few minutes later, when he was finally able to get up, he noticed the form underneath him fell asleep. He gently raised his body, slipping out slowly, not wanting to wake Jin up. He uncuffed his wrists and put his hands next to his body. After cleaning himself up, he approached the sleeping form and did the same. When he finished, he took the sheets and wrapped them around him, taking his time to just look at his face.  
Tatsuya brought one of his hands to Jin’s cheek and caressed the smooth skin there, whispering softly “How I wish you'd stop doing this to yourself. I would take care of you if you decided to quit.” And that wasn’t the first time he said that to him. Not in that kind of situation and not in those exact words, but he did try to persuade the younger one to quit his ‘job’, promising him that he would take care of him.  
With a saddened look on his face, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Jin's parted lips, before he got dressed. He took an envelope from his jacket’s pocket and placed it on the coffee table inside Jin’s living room, before slipping out of the house.  
~*~  
It was already dark when Jin finally woke up, stretching his arms and legs to his heart’s content. He opened his eyes and searched for any sign that the man might still be there. He let out a long sigh when he realized the man was long gone, as he got up and turned the lights on. He immediately saw the envelope on the nightstand and, with a tired sigh, he opened the first drawer and threw it inside, where dozens of that kind of envelopes were scattered.  
He didn’t know why, but from the first time the man requested his services, he always did that. He just threw the envelope inside, and they would pile up, but Jin never spent a single yen out of that money. Maybe he did that because he kind of liked the man, and he didn’t consider letting that guy fuck him as a job or anything. He stormed to the shower, as it was already late and his next customer would arrive anytime soon.  
~*~  
A few days later, Jin found himself sprawled onto his couch, in no mood of doing anything. He looked at his cellphone’s display, waiting for his Tatsuya to call, but the display remained dark, with no sign of any incoming call. He let out a tired sigh and checked the time. He palmed his face as he realized another one of those hard-to-handle clients of his will arrive any minute. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he took the phone in his hand and dialed the client’s number, canceling their appointment and augmenting that he needed a break from all this. He let the man yell, and closing the phone, he searched for another familiar number. When he was about to press the dialing button, the phone rang, announcing a new call.  
“Moshi-moshi, Jin-kun.” He finally heard the voice he wanted to hear for a few days now.  
“Um…moshi-moshi.” He tried to keep his cool, even though he was beaming on the inside, happy that the man had finally called.  
“Are you free tonight?” Tatsuya asked, in what seemed far from his composed tone, maybe with a tint of worry in his voice.  
“Tonight? Yeah…I mean…Yes, I am.” He replied, clasping his mouth, not wanting to sound too enthusiastic.  
“Good, then.” The man let out happily, chuckling for a moment. “Then you’ll be mine the whole night.” He continued, in the sweet voice Jin would want to hear forever whispering in his ear.  
“Ok… But you’ll have to deal with my noisy neighbors, then.” He joked with the man, his smile reaching his ears.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll spend the night at my place.” Tatsuya let out and Jin almost dropped the phone out of his hand when he heard that. “I’m going to pay you double for that. I’ll come pick you up in 20 minutes. How’s that?”  
“Ok, see you then.” He replied, doing his best not to let out any sign showing how overly excited he was about that thing.  
“See you.” The man let out and ended the call.  
I don’t know why, but I’m really happy about this. He thought as he prepared himself, slipping into his best clothes and arranging his hair just the way he knew Tatsuya liked it. He glanced at the chain the man requested they use most of the time, wanting to pick it up, but at the second thought, he let it there, thinking the older one must have his own toys and a lot more at home. He thought for a second that maybe Tatsuya would change into an aggressive beast once he’d be on his territory, but he didn’t care, as long as he could be with the man. The whole night, eh? His lips curved into a huge smile as he slipped into his shoes and glanced at the clock. He should be here by now. He didn't have the time to worry as he heard the doorbell and proceeded in opening the door.  
“Right on time, Jin-kun.” The smiling figure let out as soon as the door was open.  
“I guess…” he managed to let out before the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the apartment building. “So… did you think about what you want to do the whole night?” he asked once they were in the car and Tatsuya started the engine.  
“Of course.” The man smiled in a smug way and Jin understood immediately what the man had in mind. Not that he would think other way, but still… “I have a lot of surprises for you.” He continued, turning towards Jin just enough for him to notice his smirk, then back to the road, paying attention and missing Jin’s huge smile. They spent the next half an hour in a comfortable silence, only the radio playing somewhere in the background.  
When they finally arrived, Tatsuya parked the car and dragged Jin out of the car and into a big mansion. After they slipped out of their shoes, the man threw his keys somewhere onto the nearby table and took his jacket off, also helping Jin with his own. “So what do you think?” he asked casually, as if he didn’t know how to start a conversation.  
Jin just nodded, admiring the imposing interior, nicely decorated, which inspired a lot of good taste. Tatsuya just smiled and closed the distance between them, hugging Jin from behind and placing a small chaste kiss on his clothed shoulder’s blade, which made the younger one flinch, but also lean back, loosing himself in the embrace he longed for. The man guided them through the big hall and into a spacious living room, still embracing Jin until they reach the fluffy couch.  
“Would you like something to drink?” he asked the younger one, as he signaled him to sit down, but Jin just shook his head, a bit shocked that he didn’t know what the man had in store for him. “Then a tour of the house?”  
“That would be great.” He smiled shyly, not even he knew why, but apparently, Tatsuya’s presence was making him feel a bit nervous.  
~*~  
“How about this room?” Jin pointed out to a slightly opened door, and the last room in the house he didn’t get to see.  
“Oh, that’s my creation room.” Tatsuya replied, smiling.  
“Creation room?” Jin raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Sorry, but I don’t understand.”  
“I’ll show you.” The man opened the door and turned the light on, inviting Jin to come inside. “This is the place where I create … stuff.” Tatsuya continued and with an embarrassed smile, he turned towards Jin.  
The younger one glanced through the room and saw a little stage, not too high with all kinds of instruments on it, carefully aligned, just waiting for someone to play on it; in another corner of the room, the recording equipment, then in another corner, a fluffy paradise with all kinds of pillows of all sizes gathered around a big table with all kinds of writing instruments, a corner for writing lyrics, Jin suspected by the looks of it. Then, in another part of the room, which was also big, as the rest of the house was, stood proudly a small punching bag, clearly not in harmony with the other things in the room, but in some way representing the older one.  
“Cool…” Jin let out, studying the objects, but most of all the singing instruments. “So what do you create with that?” he pointed at the punching bag.  
“That, Jin-kun, is my way of relaxing, and it helps me come up with pretty good ideas.” He replied, smiling, as he didn’t think the younger man would understand what he said.  
“I see…” he nodded before turning towards Tatsuya and continued. “Will you demonstrate how good your ideas are after punching that bag?” Jin let out in his seductive tone, hinting the man that he didn’t meant songwriting, but something they both would enjoy.  
“Oh, I do have some good ideas without punching the bag.” He let out and came closer to the younger one, and pressing their bodies together in a tight embrace, he pressed his lips onto Jin’s, for a couple of seconds just until he guided the younger one to the stage.  
Jin’s legs hit the edge of the small stage, and he fell onto his butt, with his back pressing against something. “Oh, sorry about that.” Tatsuya let out and removed the guitar from its holder, a tripod which had the height of Jin’s torso and the perfect width for him to fit between two of its holders. The man smirked and, out of nowhere pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and without saying a thing, he stripped Jin out of his t-shirt and tied him up to the guitar holder, his hands at his back, as if he was hugging the holder.  
Jin felt his blood instantly reaching south, and his member twitching just by being manhandled by the older one. When Tatsuya kissed his neck and caressed his torso, he could swear he was about to come without any kind of ministrations on his shaft. He pursed his lips, as he always did with this client of his, not wanting to show him how much he was enjoying his every little touch. Tatsuya stopped and pulled out of his jeans’ pocket a little bottle and a gag-ball. He placed them onto the stage, next to Jin, who was now inwardly cursing at the loss of the warm touch.  
“I got you this so you won’t need to do that…” he pointed at Jin’s pursed lips. “…and, for my own pleasure, as to be sure I’m special in some kind of way… I mean, from your other clients.” He let out and turned for a second, looking for something in a nearby case.  
“What do you mean by that?” he asked, even though the words that he wanted to say were in the lines of “of course you’re special to me.”  
“I have to make sure I’m the only one who can hear your wonderful muffled moans and groans when you come.” Tatsuya replied, still digging for whatever he was looking for. “Oh, and I have another surprise for you.” He smirked as he turned around towards the younger one with a cock ring in his hand. “That’s for you to remember me every time you come.”  
“But… you are special. Otherwise I would cancel our appointment… like I did in the last few days, since we…” he left the words hanging, knowing that Tatsuya knew what he meant.  
“Is that true, Jin-kun?” the man asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Jin just nodded, thinking that even though it was unprofessional for him to say such things, Tatsuya was indeed special to him and, besides, the older one intimidated him enough to make him say that. “Then, I guess I need to make this night unforgettable for you.” He smirked as he approached Jin and placed the cock ring next to the other items.  
He removed his shirt and then proceeded in removing the younger one’s remaining clothes, licking his lips as he saw Jin’s member slightly awakened. He fixed the gag ball inside Jin’s mouth and, removing his pants, he kneeled in front of the stage, his head perfectly aligned with the younger one’s groin. He took the semi-erect man meat into one of his hands and stroked it a couple of times, until he lowered his head and took it fully into his mouth, making Jin let out a loud and muffled whimper, just the way Tatsuya wanted.  
The older one began bobbing his head, inwardly chuckling at the nice feeling of Jin’s manhood awakening and hardening inside his mouth. Even if he was a sadist, he didn’t want to torment Jin, and he knew the other one also enjoyed that kind of treatment. Many times before he would promise before a session that he will do solely what Jin wants him to do, but each time he thought about the fact that he has to share his Jin with others, all kinds of kinks would flood his mind and the jealousy would cloud his judgment. And this time was no different. If he can’t have the younger one for himself, then he should make sure Jin will remember him every time he comes.  
Jin closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth surrounding his manhood and let the thrills invade his every cell. The other one picked up his pace, as his hands roamed down Jin’s abdomen, intensifying the pleasure he already felt. He hummed happily as he tasted the younger one, the pearly drops of precum invading his taste buds. He suddenly stopped, removing his mouth and replacing it with one of his hands, that lazily stroked the now rock hard shaft.  
“We don’t want you to come that fast, now do we?” he let out in a seductive way, even though he was mocking the younger one who clearly wanted his release more than anything right now.  
He took the cock ring and carefully placed it on Jin’s erect member, making it harder than it already was, if that was even possible. He teasingly licked the shaft from base to top, before climbing up and licking Jin’s abdomen and upper body, until he reached the younger one’s neck, where he sucked on the skin, harder than ever, as if he wanted to mark Jin as his.  
On the other hand, Jin couldn’t explain the things he was feeling right then. The immense pleasure he felt every time Tatsuya worked his magic on his body was somehow intensified in that moment, and for the first time since he met the man, he wished the gag ball wouldn’t stop him from screaming, as Tatsuya quickly coated his member with lubricant and pushed inside him, with a swift motion burying his member inside his tight hole.  
Tatsuya let out a load groan and stilled, immediately looking at Jin to make sure he was ok. The younger one bit the gag ball hard, feeling his teeth stick in that piece of rubber, as the man’s shaft filled him in the way he always wanted. He was used to that kind of penetration, without any preparation, but it hurt like hell each time . Only this time, as if Tatsuya abstained himself, it was almost painless, and immediately followed by a wave of pleasure as the man hit his magic spot.  
Tatsuya closed the distance between them, placing a wet kiss on Jin’s chin, which threw his head back, and, pressing their bodies together, he pulled out, only to thrust inside in a teasingly slow pace. Jin circled his legs around the other one’s waist as a nudge for him to pick up the pace and the man took the hint. He thrust inside that tight hole, placing his hands on Jin’s thighs, to support the latter which was now letting out muffled moans of pleasure, as much as the gag ball permitted him to do so.  
The older one’s shaft hit his magic spot with every thrust, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm, and he found himself wondering if the man will let him have his release. Tatsuya picked up the pace, burying his head in the crook of Jin’s neck, nibbling and occasionally biting the skin there, as the latter rocked his body as much as the restraints permitted him to do so, as to help the older one, and of course himself to experience the real pleasure.  
Tatsuya kept pumping inside him, his head lost somewhere in the sweet scent of Jin combined with sweat and muffled whimpers and cries of pleasure. Jin, on the other hand, was meeting Tatsuya’s thrusts, waiting for the man to explode inside him and to be freed from the tightness of the cock ring which didn't allow him to come. Instead, the man took his legs and placed them onto his shoulders, changing the angle to a deeper and more enjoyable one. Jin let out a high pitched sound of pure pleasure, as he loved being impaled like that; Tatsuya’s every thrust was sending jolts of electricity down his body.  
A few thrusts later, the older one’s thrusts became frantic, his grip on Jin’s legs tightening. Panting hard, he let out a loud and long groan of pleasure, as he unloaded all he had inside that velvety hole. Shivering from the pleasure, he took a moment to catch his breath, and pulled out of the younger one, who still waited for his release. He knelt in front of him once again and inserted in a swift motion three of his fingers inside, continuing in the same fast pace from before, as he once again took the shaft into his mouth, this time taking it teasingly slow to the hilt.  
Jin rocked his hips up, practically fucking the older one in the mouth, then down, meeting the thrusts of those miraculously handy fingers. He bit the gag ball, as incoherent and muffled sounds came out of his mouth, being closer and closer to his orgasm. The man felt that, partly from all of those sounds, partly from the fact that the younger one was panting hard, and he removed the cock ring, right on time for Jin to spurt his load onto his face. He threw his head back, losing himself in the mind-blowing pleasure he was feeling, letting the amazing feeling reach from the tip of his ears down to his toes. The older one licked clean the tip of Jin’s shaft, and waited for him to come down from his high, untying him and removing the gag ball, before they strolled to the bathroom to clean themselves.  
~*~  
“Where are you going?” Tatsuya asked as they came out, both wearing some fluffy bathrobes.  
“To pick up my clothes.” He replied, pointing towards the creation room.  
“There’s no need for that.” Tatsuya gently smiled as he approached the younger one and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Let’s just go to sleep.” He let out, placing a chaste kiss on the other one’s lips.  
I don’t know why, but he’s acting like my boyfriend, and not as my client. But he can’t have any kind of feelings for me, right? He sees me as a whore and nothing else… Well, I guess it’s ok, as long as I can be with him for a while. He concluded inwardly, and smiling, he nodded a couple of times, before he leaned forward and fully kissed the man’s plumped lips.  
Once inside the huge bedroom, Tatsuya slipped out of his bathrobe, and helping Jin out of his, he plopped onto the bed, patting the spot next to him, for Jin to sit on. The younger one smiled and gladly complied, even if the whole thing felt strange. Tatsuya pulled the bedspread over them and turned to the side to face Jin. He pulled him closer using one of his hands, and the other one to cup the younger one’s face, bringing it closer, until their lips locked. Instead of their usual passionate and fierce kisses, this one felt, at least for Jin a romantic and very sensual one.  
Tatsuya slipped his tongue inside Jin’s mouth, gently massaging the younger one’s in a truly slow and enjoyable way. Jin responded in the same manner, glad that he could finally taste the other one as he wanted, as he placed one of his hands on Tatsuya’s nape. Before the kiss could intensify and both of them go crazy again, the older one pulled back, and with a loving expression, he let out an “Oyasumi.”, to which Jin replied. Minutes later, the latter felt the grip on his waist loosening, a clear sign that the man had fallen asleep, but still wearing a soft smile on his face, which made Jin’s lips curl into a smile also.  
He was about to slip into dreamland himself, when reality hit him: What the hell am I doing? He raised his head from the fluffy pillow he was resting on. He will never look at me that way. He quickly slipped out of the bed and stormed to the creation room. Why I am doing this? I thought I was a professional, but apparently I’m not. Oh, shit! I feel like I'm in love with him! He palmed his face and just stood there for a few seconds, until he thought he should leave while he could. I can’t stay here any longer. I’m sure that after this night, I will confess to him. And I’m sure he’ll just laugh at me. And why wouldn’t he? It’s a fucked up situation, after all.  
He quickly got dressed and stormed out of the house, a little worried that this thing was also unprofessional of him as the man wanted him for the whole night, but thinking about it, he thought he will do the man a good staying away at least until he will clarify his feelings. Maybe it's just a phase. He tried to encourage himself, thinking that a few days away will make miracles.  
~*~  
On his way home he did some thinking and regretted his decision to leave without a word, but it was for the best if he wanted to keep his sanity for the time being. He was sure that if he stayed the whole night, he would just think about the pros and cons in this whole situation and eventually he would find a way to confess. And that was just not right if the parts involved were a prostitute and his client. It was just not right, no matter the feelings Jin had for the other one, it didn’t feel right.  
He ignored the man’s calls for a couple of days and even refused to open the door, in order to avoid meeting Tatsuya. Not to mention he wasn’t in any kind of mood to do his job, as he postponed all of his meetings and obligations. He took his time to think and spent most of it doing what he missed since his “job” occupied most of his time.  
When he finally thought he came out of this unusual state for him, he thought about resuming his work and answered the non-stop ringing phone right when one of his clients was calling him. It was weird and somehow frustrating for him to pass a few days without having sex, and since he wasn’t sure if what he felt was love or like or something else, since he had never been in love, it became strange at some point. And he hoped that this thing would help him recover, because it felt like a disease, softening him and making his stomach churn every time he thought about the man.  
He did tried to do it, but when he reached the hotel room and saw his client naked, sprawled onto the bed with his hands folded under his head, he regretted going all the way there and all the times he did that. When the client let out a “Strip and put that ass of yours at work.” He felt like puking, and storming out of the hotel, he swore he would stop doing this thing, even if that meant that he would starve to death.  
The next day, he changed his phone number and even thought about searching another place to live, since a few of his clients knew where he lived. He thought about all the aspects of his life and the kind of job he would like to do. He was already too old for his first love, playing soccer, so he picked another one of his favorite activities: music. He was quite good at playing guitar and pursuing a singing career didn’t sound bad at all. He needed to try this, before concentrating on finding another kind of job, or he would regret it for the rest of his life.  
But first, he needed to organize his thoughts and make things right with Tatsuya, before he could concentrate solely on music. “If you stop doing this, I’m sure you’ll be better. And I’m here to help you with everything you need.” He suddenly remembered Tatsuya’s words, even if in that moment he wasn’t sure if he heard it from the man’s mouth directly, or he dreamed about it. Then the whole thing came rushing to his mind. The man really did say that, Jin remembered that it was one of their intimate moments, when both of them were enjoying their afterglow, but Jin ignored it every time, blaming it on the endorphin excess or thinking that the man was mocking him.  
So unlikely Jin, he found himself in front of the Tatsuya’s house, with a bag in his hand, hesitating to knock. When he finally did so, he realized he didn’t know what he should tell the man and, besides, he remembered he didn’t even arrange his hair, not to mention that he just took the first clothes he came across. That was so not the way he wanted to look in front of his love.  
The door opened revealing a tired and pale Tatsuya and his worries about his looks disappeared instantly Instead, with a shocked face, ignoring the puzzled expression Tatsuya wore, he asked if he was fine. The man opened the door wider and invited him in, his house a complete mess, from the clothes thrown all over the place, to the playing instruments and other decorative objects scattered all over. Only on the small table near the fluffy couch was perfectly clean and on the table only the gag ball Jin was familiar with stood there, carefully placed there.  
“Are you really here?” the man asked, in a low voice, stretching his hand to touch Jin’s face, but retracting it back before he could reach there.  
“Um…Yeah…” he replied, embarrassed as he remembered their last meeting. “Tatsuya, what happened? Are you ok?” he asked, really concerned as he noticed the man’s dark bags from under the eyes.  
“Do I look ok?” he asked mockingly as he took a step closer to the younger one, who just shook his head a couple of times. “You left in the middle of the night without any word, and then just vanished. You didn’t answer my calls; you were never at home… Jin…I was so worried!” the man let out and closed the distance between them, hugging the younger one tightly.  
“I…I’m sorry.” Was the only thing he could utter, as the warmth of the older one wiped out all of his concerns instantly. “I… had some thinking to do.” He continued, as he sneaked his hands around Tatsuya’s waist and responded to the hug.  
“Thinking?” Tatsuya asked and before he nodded, Jin pulled back and guided them to the couch.  
“I had to think about quitting my job.” He replied bluntly, not knowing how he should behave or talk to the man in front of him. He wasn’t his client anymore, he was his crush, his love… and in that area, Jin had zero experience and even less confidence.  
“Jin-kun, it’s ok. You don’t have to stop for me. I know I told you this a lot of times before.” The man shook his head a couple of times then continued. “But I realized I’ve been selfish. I… wanted you only for myself.”  
The man’s words reached Jin in a way he never thought was possible. A wave of happiness, shock and confusion flooded all of his senses. He couldn’t utter anything, so instead, he stood there, and with eyes widened in shock, he just listened to the man.  
“I know it’s not ok with you. And I’m prepared to support you no matter what, as long as I get to have you by my side.” He let out, and looking straight into Jin’s eyes, he asked “You promise me you won’t ever leave my side?”  
“Yes.” Jin replied, not fully grasping the situation or the meaning of Tatsuya’s words. He just let out his true feelings through that simple word.  
“Thank you.” The man smiled gently and took his hand into his own, gently stoking it.  
“Eeeeeeeh?” Jin almost yelled as he fully realized, seconds later what the man really did say. “Are you serious?” the man nodded, which made Jin even more surprised. “But…but… I already quit.” This time was Tatsuya’s turn to be shocked. “I came here to tell you that…” he stretched his arms to the bag and handed it to the man “And to give this back to you.”  
The man looked inside and saw it was full with all of the envelopes he gave the younger one along the time, not a single one of them opened. “You didn’t even open them. And you saved them like this. Why?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and the younger one just shrugged.  
After a few moments of silence, he finally came up with the true answer. “Because I never considered sleeping with you like a job or anything like that. From the first session, it was just pleasure. That’s why I couldn’t touch them.” He barely finished his words, as Tatsuya’s plumped lips landed on his, and a hand was quickly placed on his nape.  
He wanted the man’s touch so bad that he was the first to pull back from the kiss, and removing the bag from Tatsuya’s arms, he dragged him to the bedroom, which was surprisingly, cleaner than the living room, and when the man wanted to gently push him onto the bed, he stopped him and playing with the rim of his pants, he whispered. “Let me do it this time.” And the man nodded, knowing the situation is different and he should let his Jin do whatever he wanted. Just to have the man by his side, he was prepared to switch the sides and become the uke, if that made Jin happy.  
The younger one stepped closer to his lover and gently kissed him, working on unbuttoning a ridiculously long shirt, as he would describe the garment Tatsuya was wearing. The latter imitated him and soon they were standing shirtless face to face, their bodies pressing together as at that point both of them needed the other one’s warmth and touches more than anything in the world. The innocent and gentle kiss turned into a passionate one, their tongues fighting over dominance in a true tongue wrestle, meant to drive both of them insane and let them once again get lost in one another’s embrace.  
Jin’s hands roamed down the older one’s well toned and muscular torso, trailing and memorizing each and every one of the curves and lines along the way. It was the first time he could touch the man as he pleased, so he took his time to carve into his memory the perfect shaped body that his lover had. He reached south, where he played a while with the rim of the older one’s pants, before removing them, along with the briefs, freeing Tatsuya’s already hardened member. Before he knew it, the man did the same to him, placing dazzling soft kisses all over his face and neck.  
As his hands trailed smooth lines on his lover’s torso, on his back, on his arms, touching everything he couldn’t touch before when the man requested his hands to be tied up, he knelt in front of Tatsuya and eyed the object that brought him countless times the biggest pleasure he could imagine. Smiling, he closed his fingers around it and stroked it a couple of times, until it became bigger and harder into his hands. He removed his hand and, leaning forward, he puckered his lips and placed a quick kiss on the mushroom head, which made Tatsuya tremble under his touch for the first time.  
He licked his lips and engulfed the whole shaft slowly, earning a moan from the man who was eying him the whole time. He stilled when the whole member was inside his mouth, feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat, but wanting to take his time and taste his lover properly. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the rock hard shaft slowly slip out of his mouth, only to move his head and take all of it in to the hilt. He heard his lover moaning shamelessly, as this time Jin was teasing him with the slow pace he chose.  
Tatsuya slipped one of his hands in Jin’s long locks and gently brought him closer, making him almost choke on the not-so-small member. As Jin’s hands kept roaming over every patch of skin he could reach, Tatsuya began thrusting his hips, picking up the pace as the warmth surrounding his manhood was just too much for him, not to mention Jin’s playful tongue that managed to find the time and twirl around the tip, making him let out uncontrollable noises between the usual “Oh, yeah…”  
Jin let his new-found lover do as he pleased, instead concentrating on using his hands in the best way he could. When he was sure he remembered every single one of Tatsuya’s abdomen muscles, he grabbed the man by the ass cheeks and squeezed the flesh in his hands. He felt the man’s muscles strain under his touch, feeling each thrust go deeper into his throat. Soon after that, the man let out a groan, grabbing his head with both hands and releasing his whole load into Jin’s inviting mouth. Jin swallowed the content and, licking the shaft clean, he looked up into Tatsuya’s eyes, who was panting hard and clearly enjoying his afterglow. Hearing the loud moans and groans and seeing his lover’s ecstatic face made his already awakened member throb and wait for the man’s next move.  
Tatsuya released the grip on Jin's head and with what seemed like his last effort, he pulled the younger one up, crashing their lips together, tasting himself in his lover’s mouth. He brought the other one closer to himself, hugging him and just enjoying the warmth and the fact that he was really there for him. He was his. Hearing Jin moaning into the kiss, he pulled him closer; this time their skin was touching and their members rubbing against each other, a delicious feeling that brought both of them in a higher state of horniness.  
This time Tatsuya managed to push his lover onto the bed, but as soon as he plopped himself over him, Jin rolled them over, so that he was now hovering on top of his boyfriend, smiling sheepishly. “Let me do it my way. Let me touch you. Let me feel you.” He whispered, looking straight into Tatsuya’s eyes before he bent down and placed a quick kiss on the man’s parted lips. When he received a nod from his lover, he straddled him, positioning his back entrance right on top of Tatsuya’s now hard member. He began moving his hips back and forth and to each side, clearly bringing the man underneath him on the verge of insanity, as the only things he could utter were the loud and uncontrollable moans that filled the room.  
When Tatsuya looked like he was about to explode from all the friction, Jin stopped and leaned down, placing a few butterfly kisses on his lover’s neck, asking the man about a magic bottle they both needed really bad at that moment. The older one pointed at a nightstand and, after picking it up, Jin used a generous amount of that liquid, coating Tatsuya’s member and also applying some at his back entrance. Even if he wanted to feel his new-found lover inside him - and that desire kept rising inside him - he needed to tease the older one a bit for all those times he was tied up and couldn’t touch him.  
So, instead of letting the man prepare him, he inserted two of his own fingers, thrusting inside his hole teasingly slow as the man beneath him was watching in awe and was ready to jump on him in any second. He let out a few load moans, as he arched his back, enjoying his own treatment, but not as much as he would enjoy Tatsuya’s fingers or shaft. When he saw the man had lifted up his upper body and stretched his arms towards him, he used his free hand to stop him and gently pushed him back onto the bed. He pulled the fingers out of his rear entrance and, resuming his previous position, he lined up the tip of his lover’s shaft with his now eager hole and slowly slid down the other one’s cock.  
Their moans filled the room, as Jin took the whole shaft in, up to the hilt, feeling his whole body trembling from the pleasure and the deepness of that position. He stilled for a second and looked at the man under him, who wore an ecstatic look on his face, lips parted and eyes closed. He began moving in the same teasingly slow pace as before, only this time both of them were enjoying it a lot more, lost in the desire of feeling each other.  
Tatsuya placed his hands on his lover’s hips and began rocking them, helping the younger one, but also wanting to increase the rhythm. Jin reached for the man’s shoulders for support, as his body seemed a bit too weak for that kind of intense pleasure. Moaning and calling Tatsuya’s name, this time letting all of his feelings out through those sounds, he synchronized his rhythm to match his lover’s thrusts, leaning a bit until he found Tatsuya’s lips and, after pressing their lips together, he resumed his position.  
If the previous times the man requested his services he was feeling extremely well, this time, after the man confessed his feelings for him, Jin felt every single one of his touches or moves deeper and more maddening than before as he moved, meeting the man’s thrusts. He couldn’t explain how this time the raw sexual energy was driving both of them insane, and in the same time, it brought them closer together.  
Tatsuya picked up the pace, making Jin follow him suite, changing the position a bit so that the tip of the older one’s cock brushed over his sweet spot. He groaned deeply and impaled himself into his lover’s member again and again, each time the throbbing member hitting his magic spot. He began moving frantically, sweating like crazy as he glanced at the man and saw the look in his eyes: it was a predator’s look, combined with what seemed like care and love.  
Tatsuya, seeing his younger lover frantically moving up and down his shaft, moaning and groaning each time their thrusts met, he removed one of his hands from Jin’s hip and closed it around the younger one’s neglected member. He began stroking it, feeling himself closer and closer to his own release. He didn’t have to wait long as Jin violently slid down his shaft and, almost like howling, he spurted all of his semen on Tatsuya’s hand and abdomen.  
Consumed with lust and desire to come inside his lover and the younger one’s walls squeezing his shaft, it brought him on the verge of cumming, but what really took him to the edge was the view in front of him: a strained and sweaty Jin, panting hard and smiling, enjoying what seemed to be the most intense orgasm of his life. He unloaded all of his semen inside his lover, groaning and squeezing the younger one’s flesh with his palm that was still placed onto his hip.  
The younger one plopped himself over his lover, not bothering to change the position or let the older one’s member slip out of his hole. He felt Tatsuya caressing his damp hair, removing it from his face and, capturing his lips, he insatiably kissed him as if it was for the first time. When he broke the kiss, Jin gently smiled and showered the man’s face with dozens of butterfly kisses. They took their time to catch their breath and, after a shower to clean themselves up, they found each other with thousands of questions and nowhere to start from.  
“I… quit my ‘job’ mostly because of you.” Jin let out after a long and awkward silence, raising his gaze to meet the other one's, who sat next to him on the big fluffy couch.  
“I already told you, It’s not necessary to do that. I appreciate that and I’m really happy about it, but is it what you really want?” he asked and received a nod from the younger one. “I still can’t believe you’re here…” he stretched one hand and gently caressed one of Jin’s cheeks, smiling happily at the thought of having him close.  
“I’m here…” Jin whispered as he enjoyed the warmth of the older one’s hand and words.  
“Promise me you will be mine forever.” He almost whispered, but loud enough for Jin to hear him. “I don’t know if you feel the same way about me, but I’ll promise I’ll earn your love.”  
“There’s no need for that.” He put one of his hands on top of Tatsuya’s palms. “You own my entire being. I couldn’t separate myself from you before, I don’t think I can now.”  
Tatsuya leaned closer to him and kissed him fully on the lips, after which he continued “Then move in with me.”  
“Eeeh? But… I can’t do that!” he replied, a bit shocked by the man’s sudden request.  
“And why not?” Tatsuya asked, raising an eyebrow and questioning the truth of the younger one’s words.  
“Because I’m unemployed and that wouldn’t be fair to you.” He let his gaze fall onto the floor “I think we should wait a bit, until I can…” he hesitated a bit and then continued “… pursue my dream.”  
Jin explained what dream he had, the kind of job he wanted to try next and, much to his surprise, Tatsuya was going to help him with that since he already had a few songs waiting for the right voice to perform them. After hearing Jin’s voice and after testing his guitar skills, he was more convinced he did the right choice. They talked for hours and solved all of the things they needed to solve, except the moving in together part and the bag full of money that each of them thought they belonged to the other.  
“I can’t Tat-chan!” he let out in an annoyed tone, now knowing in what way he should tell the man he couldn’t take advantage of his kindness and his money.  
“Yes, you can! But you just don’t want to…” he pursed his lips and just looked away for a second, until an idea came into his mind. “What if we use this money for both our sakes? I mean, what if we rent a new place to stay or buy a little apartment?” he beamed with happiness as he saw the younger one nod and hugged him so tight he almost couldn’t breathe.  
“I like the idea.” Jin finally let out. “So when should we start?”  
“How about now?” Tatsuya pulled back from the hug and, taking the bag, he stormed to the entrance. “Are you coming or not?” he turned towards the younger man and then slipped into his shoes.  
“Of course!” the younger one beamed and followed him suite.  
They slipped out of the house and into the bright sun that seemed to bless their decision. Taking Tatsuya’s hand into his own, not caring about anything and anyone, he smiled seeing the happy expression the older one wore and with great joy they set their road to happiness on foot. 

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
